Akihiro Terumī
'Akihiro Terumī '(てるみアキヒロ, Terumii Akihiro) as the last leader of the Terumī clan to rule in Yōgantō. Background Akihiro was born and raised in the volcanic island of Yōgantō. As the son of the former leader, he assumed his duties as head of the clan when Akemi was born. However, the death of the island forced Akihiro to evacuate Yōgantō. With the volcano destroying and burning everything and without enough Lava Control users to stop it, the elders sacrificed themselves and stay back in the island trying to look away the lava with earth release jutsus. This gave Akihiro the chance to escape with everyone else safety. Once in the boats, the wind carried them to the north lands of the archipelago. Since the seashore where they arrived was deserted, Akihiro decided to stablish there a new settlement. Few days later, the camp was assaulted by unknown ninjas and, even though the clan managed to repel the attack, it was obvious for everybody that they haven’t arrived to friendly lands. The war between the clans was fierce but Akihiro knew they had no other choice than fight it. Personality Akihiro was, overall, a nice person. He was mostly polite and became a wise man at a young age. He was a caring man that loved his family and friends. He loved to play with his children and was very tender towards his wife, always giving her small presents or kind words. However, he also had a brutal side that he showed only in battle. Confident, strong, influential and brave, Akihiro was born to be the one, be dominant, heroic, and a true leader to his people. Akihiro was a creative fighter and made a name for himselves as if nothing was ever standing in his way. He inspired trust in others and was the kind of leader who attracted loyal people. Appearance Akihiro was a furry man who used to show a kind smile all the time. He had red spiky long hair and bushy beard. He had fair skin and average high. Because of the battles, he developed muscular body and gained some scars. Akihiro had dark green eyesHe used to wear a metal armor when fighting and traditional clothes when he was at home. He had a stoic face at battle and peaceful expression when he was between his loved ones. Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a rubber state of lava. Akihiro used to attack his enemies at night because he thought that this was the time of day when they were most vulnerable: tired of the day and not worried enough because it was not night time yet. He was so deadly with this Yūyake that he was constantly covered in blood. Warring States Period The war had shown to be relentless. With great pain, Akihiro had ordered to train every single member of the clan, including women and children, to give them a chance to survive. Despite the circumstances, at some point Akihiro rescued two young boys from certain death by swordsmen. One of the boys turned out to be Byakuren and the other one from the Hōzuki clan. That little act of kindness resulted in an alliance between the Hōzuki and the Terumī clan and a friendship between them bloomed. The warring states period was changing. The clans alliance twisted the balance of power and also had an impact on intrapersonal relationships. Akihiro became a kind of mentor for Byakuren. Akihiro started dreaming about the foundation of a place where they could all live in peace, where new clans were welcome to join and children can be properly trained to defend their homeland. When Akihiro died, Byakuren swore to realize his sensei's dream. Trivia *Akihiro (昭博) can be translated to "bright exhibition". *Nobody knows who was the first leader of the clan, but everyone says it was Akihiro since he was in charge at the time the clan flee from Yōgantō. *Akihiro was the only leader of the clan who didn't have counselors. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT